The Last Straw
by maxandkiz
Summary: John refuses to listen to Sam before going on a hunt and his youngest pays the price.  Written for the Sam's Birthday Story Exchange at the CWESS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

AN- This story was written for Cindy123 as part of the Sam's Birthday Story Exchange over at the CWESS. (I'll post the prompt at the end of the story.) Unlike my other stories, this one is already finished.(which is why I've been awol the past several days.) I'll post a chapter a day till we get to the end.

SPN

Seventeen year old Sam Winchester confidently strode down the sidewalk of his family's latest town of the week. As he walked through the quiet community he couldn't help but smile thinking of the hunt to come. This was the hunt he'd been waiting for; the hunt where little Sammy Winchester became a man. No more being banished to another room while the grown-ups discussed and planned the hunt, or waiting at the hotel or the car because the hunt was too dangerous for the youngster. No, after seventeen long years of being coddled and protected Sam had finally been deemed good enough to join the highly exclusive Winchester Hunt Club.

Not that his dad had told him anything of the sort. In fact the mighty John Winchester hadn't said a word to him. But Sam didn't need words; he could tell this was it just by his father's actions. The first clue Sam had gotten had come on his birthday. Not only had his dad remembered to wish him Happy Birthday, he had also actually given Sam a present; something that hadn't happened in years. Then there was the fact that they'd stayed in the same place for the last three months of his junior year. He'd even let the teen go to several school functions including the prom. Combine that with his dad letting him walk to and from school alone and it all added up to his dad finally acknowledging that he wasn't a baby anymore. And Sam couldn't be happier.

Strolling through the glass doors of the Davis Town Library he headed towards the back where the closet sized computer room was located. Sam waved to Ms. Avery, the ancient gray haired librarian, as he passed the check-out desk then walked between the long rows of bookshelves and into the tiny computer lab. Taking a seat at the computer station farthest from the door the youngest Winchester pulled his notebook and pen out of his book bag, settled his fingers on the keyboard, and started typing.

SPN

Sam rhythmically tapped his pen on the desk as he read over his notes. All signs were pointing to a creature called an Adlet but something was off. He could feel it; he just couldn't put his finger on what. Rubbing his forehead the teenager sighed knowing he'd have to go back through all the crime scene reports and witness statements again. He had to find what he was missing; the success of the hunt depended on it. Turning back to the computer he startled as Barbie Girl blared from his cell phone. Groaning at his big brother's sense of humor Sam snatched his cell off the desk and flipped it open. "Hello"

"Sammy, I'm on my way. Pack up your crap and meet me in front of the library in ten." Dean's voice ordered.

"Can't. I'm not done yet." Sam replied. "Stay there. I'll walk home when I get finished."

"No can do, little brother. Dad told me to pick you up and then swing through a drive through for an early supper." Dean relayed.

"Alright" Sam conceded. He snapped the phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. Grumbling under his breath he shoved his notebook and pen in his book bag and trudged out of the computer room. The young man waved goodbye to the librarian before pushing through the doors of the building. He dropped his bag and settled himself on the top step. Sam sifted through the evidence he'd gathered while he waited hoping to pick up on what was wrong. But the answer remained just out of his grasp.

Dean pulled over in front of the library smirking at the sight of his zoned out little brother. Leave it to Sammy to be totally oblivious to the group of teenage girls walking back and forth in front of him trying to catch his eye. Shaking his head at his sibling Dean glanced at his watch before leaning across the passenger side of the impala and shouting, "Yo Sammy! Come on dude!"

Sam's head popped up at the sound of his brother's voice. Grabbing his book bag he stood and bounded down the stairs. He hurried down the walkway ignoring the group of giggling girls that brushed by him. Getting to the impala the teen transferred his notebook to his other hand and opened the door. "Sorry" Sam apologized as he climbed into the passenger seat. Setting his bag between his feet he glanced over at Dean. "Caleb here yet?"

"Yep, he pulled in about five minutes after you left." Dean replied as he made a u-turn and headed back towards the hotel. "He said and I quote, "Tell runt I'm expecting a rematch. No begging off this time."

Sam snorted. "Seriously? Dude, we played that game five years ago."

"You forget how competitive Caleb is? He's not gonna rest till he whips you're a$$ and you know it." Dean told him. He pulled into the parking lot of the local McDonald's stopping behind the line of cars in the drive through. Glancing over at his brother he smirked as Sammy pressed himself against the passenger side door. "Problem, bro?"

"N-no" Sam fibbed. Dragging his gaze away from the hideous looking clown statue sitting on a bench in the children's play area the teenager looked down at his hands.

Chuckling Dean inched up to the drive through speaker and ordered. Taking a wad of bills out of his pocket he pulled up to the window. After paying and receiving their bag of food and drinks, the eldest Winchester drove back onto the road. Glancing over at his sibling Dean frowned. He could tell by the set of the younger boy's jaw and the tenseness in his shoulders that Sam was nervous. And that didn't sit well with the older brother. His little brother shouldn't be nervous: Sam had nothing to be nervous about. Dean racked his brain searching for a reason for his sibling's mood. It wasn't his first hunt by any means so that couldn't be the cause. And he'd done research and hunted with Caleb before so that ruled out those. So what could be bugging the kid? Dean couldn't think of anything that would have his little brother nervous unless…Dean smirked as a new thought came to mind. Keeping his eyes on the road ahead the older brother cleared his throat. "So Sammy, anything interesting happen at library?" he asked.

"Like what, Dean?" Sam inquired wondering what in the world was going through his big brother's head.

"Oh, I don't know like maybe you met someone special at the library. You know, a female someone?" Dean suggested.

"What!" Sam exclaimed. Rolling his eyes at his sibling's snicker he huffed. "No, Dean I didn't meet anyone. I was a little too busy doing research to hook up with anyone."

"Sure you were." Dean muttered. Now everything made sense: the wanting to stay late and walk home, zoning out and not hearing the impala's engine, ignoring the gaggle of girls strutting around him, and the nervousness. Sammy boy had found himself a girlfriend. Bout time. Sneaking another look at the teen out of the corner of his eye Dean stifled a chuckle. The next few days were gonna be a lot of fun…for him. He just had to wait till after the hunt. He refused to risk upsetting Sammy before the hunt. The kid would need to be totally focused for this one. Turning into the parking lot of the Sandy Beach Inn he pulled into the spot in front of their room and cut the engine. Throwing open his doors Dean picked up the McDonald's bags and climbed out of the driver's seat. "Come on lover boy. Dad and Caleb are waiting."

Sighing Sam shoved his notebook into his book bag before slinging the bag over his shoulder and grabbing the container of drinks. He could tell by the gleam in his big brother's eye that he was in for it the next few days. There was no telling what kind of creative harassment Dean would put him through now that he thought Sam had a girlfriend. His only saving grace was the hunt. Dean wouldn't dare start anything right now. No, the teen knew he'd be safe until after the hunt was over. That would give him just enough time to think of a way out of this or at least some kind of revenge for whatever his brother did. Shaking his head Sam opened his door he stood. The war with Dean would have to wait till later. Right now he had more important things to think about; like how he was gonna tell his dad that he needed more time. Taking a deep breath Sam followed Dean into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Betaed by my awesome friend Sammygirl1963!

Previously on Supernatural: Taking a deep breath Sam followed Dean into the room.

SPN 

Hearing the impala pull into the lot Caleb jumped up and headed to the door. He couldn't wait to see Little Bit again. The kid was always up for a game or two of chess or any other game even though he usually got his a$$ handed to him by the older hunter. And it was going to be great not to be the shortest hunter on the team. At just 5ft.11 he was always having to look up at other hunters. But with Sammy in the picture that was about to change and he couldn't be happier. Standing beside the door he waited for Dean to walk by and then stepped forward. "Hey runt" he greeted gazing down. Finding himself staring at the teen's stomach he looked up and up mouth dropping open at the enormous boy in front of him.

"Hey Caleb" Sam chuckled. "It's been a while."

"Damn!" Caleb exclaimed still staring at the youngest Winchester. "What have they been feeding you, kid?"

"Just the usual fast food crap" Sam replied. He went around the older hunter and set the drink container on the tiny wooden table on one side of the room.

"Don't let him fool you Caleb." Dean piped up. "Sammy there was afraid he wasn't gonna grow up to be big and strong like me and dad so he started sprinkling all his food with Miracle Gro."

"Ha ha, very funny Dean." Sam mumbled swatting his brother on the back of the head.

"Boys that's enough." John warned from his seat at the table. Leaning back in the creaking chair he crossed his arms and looked over at his youngest. "What'd you find out, Sam?"

Sighing Sam tossed his book bag on the nearest bed and pulled out his notebook. Glancing down at his notes he cleared his throat and began. "Okay, there have been five deaths in the last three weeks. All the victims were killed in one of two clearings in the woods. Both are popular teen and young adult hangouts according to the sheriff. But luckily both have been roped off since the last attack."

"Good, the last thing we need is to have a bunch of teenage idiots running around." Caleb mumbled.

"What about the victims? Any connections?" John questioned.

"No sir" Sam answered shaking his head. "They're all different ages, races, and genders. None of them knew the others from what I could discern. They didn't go to the same school or job. And they didn't live on the same street." Seeing his dad motion for more he cleared his throat. "The first victim, a fifty-five year old woman named Mary Perry, was last seen walking her dog on the road adjacent to the woods. Neighbors called the police the next morning when they found the dog wandering the neighborhood splattered with blood. Mrs. Perry's remains were found in the clearing closest to the road. Her body had been ripped apart and drained of blood. All her friends said she would never have gone out in the woods at night but the police reasoned that her dog must have gotten loose and ran into the woods and she chased after him. They put it down as a bear attack and closed the case. And that was the end of it. At least until the next body showed up. After that first case the police were called to the clearings every few days. All the bodies were in the same shape: ripped to shreds with almost no blood at the scene. The police gathered a group of animal hunters and they went into the woods and camped out. They set traps and followed animal tracks but they all came up empty handed. Then after the last victim, a nineteen year old boy named Harry Patterson, the police cordoned off the woods and the roads surrounding it calling them unsafe. They've called in some forest rangers to take care of the animal and have men patrolling the roads at night to ensure no one else goes out there until the "bear" is eliminated."

"Which isn't gonna do squat." Dean grumbled. "If kids wanna go out there, they'll find a way. They'll take the cops being there as a challenge."

"I know I would have." Caleb agreed earning a glare from John. "What? It's great practice."

Shaking his head John turned back to his youngest. "Cut to the chase Sam. What are we hunting?"

"Well, everything points to an Adlet. It is a creature that is covered in red fur with sharp talons on its hands and feet and a mouthful of extremely sharp teeth. They're pack hunters that are usually found in the northern parts of America and Canada. They'll kill and eat anything to survive but Adlets prefer the blood and skin of a newly killed human."

"How do you kill them?" John quizzed.

"Adlets only weaknesses are silver and fire. Either will kill them." Sam explained.

"Good. We'll go tonight." John announced. Grabbing the fast food bag from the middle of the table he reached in and started doling out the food.

"Dad, I think we should wait." Sam hesitantly suggested.

"What for? We know what it is and how to kill it. What more do we need?" Caleb asked.

"That's just it. I'm not sure we're really looking for an adlet." Sam replied. He shuffled nervously from foot to foot as his father's glare landed on him. "Everything does seem to point to an Adlet attack but something's wrong: I can feel it. And I know I can figure it out with a little more time. I just need to go back through the evidence."

"Not happening Sam. It's an Adlet pure and simple." John countered. "And I'm not going to sit around on my a$$ waiting for you to figure that out while it stalks and kills another victim."

"But dad…"

"Don't but dad me!" the Winchester patriarch growled slamming his hand on the table. "We're going tonight and that's final!"

Undeterred by his father's temper the teenager took a step towards his dad. "We don't even have a plan yet dad. We can't possibly come up with a…" he drifted off at the guilty expressions on Dean and Caleb's faces. "You already planned it out, didn't you? You knew it was an Adlet all along. You just sent me to the library to get me out of the way while you three planned the hunt."

"Yes, I did. We needed to plan out our strategy for the hunt and we didn't have time for your incessant questioning and second guessing." John firmly stated. "And before you start I am not in the mood for any of your crap. I'm warning you now: one more word outta you and you'll be sitting your a$$ here tonight while we go on the hunt. Now park your behind in that chair and eat your supper."

"I'm not hungry." Sam muttered before storming across the room and into the adjoining one slamming the door behind him.

Dean mentally kicked himself. He knew he should have filled Sammy in before they got back to the room. He just hadn't had the heart to tell his brother that their dad was just sending him off on a fool's errand so they could plan the hunt without his interference or constant questioning. _"Time to go fix things."_ He thought with a sigh. Dropping his bacon cheeseburger onto its wrapper he stood. "I'll go talk to him." he grumbled.

"Sit down Dean. If your brother wants to go off and pout like a two year old, let him." John huffed. "He doesn't need you holding his hand."

"Yes sir" Dean mumbled. He reluctantly retook his seat and picked up his half eaten burger.

"John maybe you should..."

"Stay out of it Caleb. This is between me and my boy." The Winchester patriarch growled. "It doesn't concern you."

"Yeah right" Caleb muttered under his breath. Snatching up a handful of fries he shoved them in his mouth to keep himself from telling John off. This hunt was already going to be hard enough without the two of them butting heads. They couldn't afford to go into the hunt angry with each other. None of them could and that included John and Sammy. Caleb shook his head as he reached for his soda. Hopefully Dean could get the rest of his family sorted out before the hunt. Otherwise they were all in trouble.

SPN

Sam furiously paced around the silent room. How could he have been so stupid! He should have known his father was never going to see him as anything more than a little kid who couldn't do anything right! That's all he'd ever been to his dad and that's all he ever would be. It didn't matter how many hunts he went on or how much research he did it was never going to be enough for John. Snatching a pillow off the nearest bed he threw it across the room. "Fine! If he doesn't think I'm as good a hunter as him and Dean, I'll just have to prove him wrong!" the teenager growled. Plopping down on the bed he grabbed the notebook he'd thrown on it when he first came in and set to work. He'd show his dad. He'd find that elusive clue and then his father would have no choice but to allow Sam into his inner circle.

SPN

"Dean, Caleb and I are going out for a while. Clean up this mess and then get some rest. We leave as soon as it gets dark." John told his eldest before walking out the door.

Caleb clapped Dean on the shoulder as he slowly trudged past. "Talk to Sammy. I don't want him going into the hunt angry." He whispered.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." Dean softly replied.

"Good" Caleb said with a nod. Grabbing his cup off the table he strolled out the door.

Dean swiftly picked up the empty wrappers, napkins, and cups and shoved them back into the paper bag. Crushing the bag in his hand he tossed it into the wastebasket over by the wall. After giving the room a quick once over to make sure he hadn't missed anything, Dean headed over to the door to the adjoining room. Standing at the door the young man took a few minutes to get his thoughts in order and then knocked on the wooden door. "Sammy, it's me. Can I come in?" he called. Taking the answering mumble as a yes he twisted the door knob and taking a deep breath walked inside.

Sam glanced up at his brother for a second before focusing back on his work with a sigh. He'd known Dean would come and try to smooth things over but he really didn't want to hear the "go easy on him" speech again. Besides, he didn't have the time. He had to find what he was missing before the hunt tonight.

Dean shuffled over to the empty bed and took a seat on the edge. Looking at his little brother he bit back a groan. The rigid body and set jaw said more than any words could. Sam was pissed. Not that the kid didn't have a right to be. Dean had been telling his dad for years that he needed to let his youngest help. But his old man refused to budge: said they didn't have time for Sammy's nonsense. Which Dean understood. His sibling tended to question every little detail. He just couldn't get it through his head that their father knew more about hunting, plans, and strategies than he did. Dean really wished one of the two would give in just a little: he was tired of being caught in the middle of the two feuding Winchesters. Yeah right, like that would ever happen. He stood a better chance of getting Bobby Singer to kiss a demon than he did of ever getting John or Sam to back down. Nope, it looked like he was going to always be stuck trying to fix things between the two hard heads. Speaking of fixing things… "I figured you might be hungry so I saved you a burger." he said holding up the wrapped sandwich.

"No thanks" Sam replied without looking up.

Shrugging Dean set the cheeseburger down on the bed. He wasn't gonna force the kid to eat. At least not right now. But he'd make sure Sam ate something before the hunt even if he had to shove it down his little brother's throat. Running a hand through his cropped hair Dean mentally worked out the best way to broach the subject at hand. Deciding to just jump right in the older boy took a deep breath and began. "Look Sam…"

"Don't" Sam warned.

"Don't what?" Dean asked staring at his sibling.

"Don't make excuses for him, Dean. I don't wanna hear it." Sam calmly told him.

"I'm not gonna make excuses for dad dude." Dean refuted. "What he did was wrong. He shouldn't have sent you out while we planned the hunt. I know that. But maybe if you didn't question…"

"So it's my fault!" Sam cried.

"No, I didn't mean that. I just meant that one of you needs to give a little." Dean stated.

"Why do I have to be the one to give in? Why can't dad for once in his life concede that I'm good enough to be part of the team?" Sam questioned.

"You're part of the team, Sam." Dean assured his sibling.

"Yeah right" Sam muttered as he stood and began pacing once more.

Dean ran a weary hand across his face. This so wasn't going the way he'd expected. This was more than just anger; Sammy was hurt. He should have known his brother would equate being left out to not being good enough. _"Time for a different game plan."_ Dean thought. Hoisting himself off the bed he stepped into his sibling's path. "Sammy, I know how you feel man…"

"No you don't! How could you possibly know how it feels to work you're a$$ off every day trying to earn dad's trust? You've always had it! Even when he's pissed at you about some stupid stunt you've pulled, you still have his trust." Sam yelled.

"You're wrong Sam" Dean argued. "Remember that time a few years ago when I snuck out to go meet that girl Sandy or Mandy or whatever her name was? Remember I came home drunk at like two in the morning spouting off some nonsense about a trash bin running out in front of the car. Dad hit the roof when he found that dent in the front passenger side. He didn't trust me with the impala for weeks after that."

"Riiight, that's why he tossed you the keys the next morning and sent you on a supply run." The teenager reminded. "Face it Dean, there's nothing you could ever do that would cause you to lose dad's trust. You're his soldier, his perfect son. Me, I'm just the stupid little kid that can't do anything right."

"Now wait a minute Sam" Dean interrupted voice rising with each word.

"No, you wait!" Sam growled. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be on the outside looking in? I'm always the outsider; in town, at school, even at home."

"You're not an outsider here Sammy. You're part of the family. You know that." Dean huffed. "So we left you out of the planning. That doesn't mean you're not one of us."

"That's not what I mean. I may be part of the family but that doesn't mean I'm part of the team cause I'm not. I never have been." Sam refuted.

"Yes you are. You've been part of the Winchester team since you were a little kid Sam whether you want to admit it or not." Dean growled.

"Uh huh right. That's why you guys lied to me for the first eight years of my life!" Sam fired back.

"Dude, we lied about hunting to protect you! You were too little to know about what was really out there!" Dean yelled.

"And you weren't?" Sam angrily asked. "Look it doesn't matter why you did it Dean. It still made me the outsider. I wasn't stupid you know. I knew you guys were keeping something from me for years before I snitched dad's journal. I'd watch you and dad at the table going over something in his journal and wonder why I couldn't be part of them. That's why I took the stupid thing. I thought if I read it you guys would let me in." Stopping Sam angrily swiped at his eyes. He really hadn't meant to say that. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his big brother or anyone else for that matter. He needed to end this before he said something he'd really regret. Glancing at his sibling out of the corner of his eye he sighed. "Look just drop it okay. I don't have time for this right now. I have a ton of research to go through before tonight. Besides, if we keep going, we'll just end up arguing and I don't want to go into the hunt mad at you."

"Sam I can't just…"

"Please Dean" Sam begged turning his saddest kicked puppy look on his big brother. "I really don't wanna do this now."

Dean took one look at his brother's pleading hazel eyes and admitted defeat. "Fine" Dean conceded with a sigh. "I'll let it go for now. But once this hunt's over, you and me are gonna have a long talk bro. Understand?"

"Sure Dean" Sam replied crossing his fingers under his notebook. This was one conversation he wouldn't be finishing. Ever. Seeing Dean slowly walk back into the other room the youngster let out a relieved breath. Turning back to his notes the teen quickly got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Betaed by my wonderful friend Sammygirl1963

Previously on Supernatural: Turning back to his notes the teen quickly got back to work. 

SPN

Sam blew his long, chestnut bangs out of his face and leaned back against the headboard. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to relieve the headache staring at his notes for hours had caused. Groaning as the pounding intensified, the teenager forced himself to ignore the pain and focus on the case instead. After four hours of scouring his notes, he still had no clue what he was searching for. He knew the answer was there somewhere but he had yet to find it. And he was running out of time. Any moment now his dad was going to holler for him and the hunt would be on. He had to figure this out and fast. Before they went out and got caught with their pants down.

Frustrated with his lack of progress Sam ran a weary hand through his hair. He needed to relax a little first before his headache turned into a full blown migraine. He couldn't afford to have one right now: not with the success of the hunt riding on his shoulders. Sighing he felt for the bag of Funyuns that was lying beside him. Catching one corner of it the young hunter reached inside and pulled out the last few rings. Popping them in his mouth, Sam thought back over all the evidence. He had gone over everything from the police reports to witness statements so many times that he knew the information by heart. The only thing the teen hadn't double and triple checked was the crime scene and autopsy photos. He hadn't dared print them off earlier because the library's only printer was located behind the check-out desk. And pulling them up here was out of the question. The crap hole motel they were staying in didn't have internet access. That meant he'd have to rely on his memory. Dropping his head to his chest Sam mentally pictured the photographs. He concentrated on the areas around the bodies first. Recalling nothing of interest, he moved on to the bodies themselves. The answer had to be there.

SPN

Dean peered around the doorway grinning at the sight of his younger brother sleeping sitting up. Spotting the notebook clutched in the napping teen's hands, the elder Winchester shook his head. "Figures" he muttered as he stepped into the room. Hearing the door to the other room open and his dad stomp out he sighed. His dad's mood hadn't changed since the argument earlier: he was still furious at Sam for daring to question his authority in front of Caleb. And that meant that the hunt Dean had so looked forward to was going to be about as much fun as a root canal. His dad would see to that. After this hunt, Caleb would probably never want to hunt with them again. Heck, they'd be lucky if he ever spoke to them. Their dad had alienated more friends than Dean cared to remember with that volatile temper of his.

Rolling the tension out of his shoulders, Dean shoved all those useless thoughts away. There was no sense worrying about things that may or may not happen. He needed to focus on the here and now, starting with his little brother. Looking back over at his peacefully sleeping sibling Dean was taken back to the night of Sammy's first hunt. The kid had been so excited and nervous that they'd had a hard time getting him to sleep. But he had finally drifted off in the middle of Dean's seventh recounting of his own first hunting experience. Their dad had let Sammy sleep an extra fifteen minutes before instructing Dean to wake him up while he loaded the car. And he still remembered how he'd woken the little brat up too. Dean smirked as the memory gave him a wicked idea. _"This is gonna be great!"_ he thought rubbing his hands together in glee. He glanced back into the other room to make sure the coast was clear and then silently crept across the room towards his sleeping sibling. Making it to the side of the bed Dean slowly reached out to grab Sammy's arms and...

Thud! Dean suddenly found himself on the bed flat on his back with Sam grinning down at him. "What the…"

"Getting slow there bro!" Sam teased patting Dean's chest. Chuckling at his brother's expression, the teen released his hold on his sibling and started to walk away.

"I'll show you slow" Dean muttered. Jumping off the bed, he wrapped an arm around Sam's neck putting the younger boy in a choke hold. He easily dodged the elbow aimed at his ribs as well as a kick headed for the family jewels. "Who's the slow one now, huh buddy boy?"

"Dean! Sam! Let's go!" John bellowed from the other room.

Sighing Dean released his hold on his little brother. "We'll pick this up later bitch." He warned, pointing a finger at Sam.

"You better believe it jerk" Sam fired back. Snatching up his notebook he trudged to the door stopping when he realized his sibling wasn't behind him. "Dean?"

"Coming" Dean called. A few moments later he strode out of the bathroom carrying a plastic cup full of water. "Here" he said handing the cup and two white pills to his little brother.

"What are these for?" Sam asked.

"Your headache" Dean simply replied. "Take'em and let's go before dad decides to come in and get us."

Grimacing at the memory of the one and only time his father had done just that, the seventeen year old quickly swallowed the pills and hurried out the door after his brother.

SPN

John pulled the impala onto a half hidden dirt path in the woods a couple of streets away from their intended destination. Stopping in front of the chain blocking his way, he put the car in park and opened his door. The senior hunter glanced around before climbing out of the driver's seat and slinking over to the padlocked chain. Taking his lock pick set out of his pocket, he swiftly picked the metal lock and threw the chain to one side. After another sweep of the area, he rushed back to the '68 Chevy and dropped inside. He drove several feet up the dirt trail stopping when he was certain the black beauty couldn't be seen from the road. Exiting the vehicle, the Winchester patriarch stormed to the back and popped the trunk. Lifting the lid of the weapon's compartment, he propped it open scooting over a little as Caleb, Dean, and Sam joined him. Snagging his pearl handled revolver, John checked the clip before tucking the gun in the back of his jeans. He then picked up one of the flare guns and a handful of cartridges. He put a cartridge in the gun and then shoved the gun in the waistband of his pants and the extra cartridges in his jacket pocket. Going to the front of the impala, he grabbed the map out of the front seat and carefully spread it out on the hood.

Sam walked up beside his father and peered at the map. Taking in the distance between the two sites, he wondered how they were going to cover that large an area. Hearing Dean and Caleb come up behind him, he looked over at his dad waiting for the man to explain the details of the hunt ahead.

John glanced at the three younger hunters before focusing back on the map. "Okay the two campsites are about five miles northeast and northwest of our position here and here. We'll have to split up to cover both spots." He explained. "Dean, you and Caleb will take the site to the east. Sammy and I will handle the one to the west."

"Ye…What?" Dean stammered staring at his dad over the hood of his baby. "You want me to go with Caleb?"

"Did I stutter?" John huffed pinning his son with a look that brokered no argument.

"No sir" Dean automatically replied. "It's just that, uhhh, never mind. Go east with Caleb. I understand sir."

Nodding his head his eldest's compliance, John continued. "You see anything you call. Otherwise check in every half hour." He instructed as he rolled the map up. He chunked it through the open driver's side window. "Understood?"

"Yes sir" the younger men chorused.

"Alright, move out" John ordered.

Dean and Caleb exchanged worried looks before starting towards the woods. Dean patted his little brother's back as he walked past. "Be careful Sammy" he whispered.

"You too" Sam softly replied. He watched Caleb and Dean disappear into the woods and then turned and hurried after his dad.

SPN

Sam silently trudged through the dense undergrowth eyes and ears alert for the slightest movement or sound. So far the only creatures they'd encountered were a raccoon and a family of oppossums. Those had both been in the first mile of their trek and they hadn't seen anything since. But the teen knew that could change at any moment. The closer they got to the campsite, the more likely they were to cross paths with the Adlet. Seeing his father's signal to stop Sam froze in his tracks. His senses swiftly honed in on the faint sound of…laughter? _"Oh crap" _the youngster thought.

John glanced back locking eyes with his son. He gave Sam instructions using hand signals and then inched forward towards the noise. Peering through a break in the trees, the hunter grimaced at the scene before him. Several teenagers and young adults were gathered around a roaring fire. Some were sitting drinking beer and talking while others were prancing around. Biting back a groan, John ran a hand across his beard. The hunt had just gotten more complicated.

Sam rolled his eyes at the partying teens. They didn't have a clue how much danger they were in. If they had, they would have chosen a different spot for their party; one far away from here. Knowing his dad was going to attempt to make the kids leave, the young hunter scanned the crowd searching for the leader of the group. He wasn't hard to spot. The twenty something man with the shoulder length jet black hair and beady eyes was surrounded by girls all vying for his attention. Nudging his dad, Sam nodded his head towards the cackling young man.

John glanced over at the youngster Sam pointed out. The cocky kid was definitely the head of the rowdy group. Reaching over he squeezed his son's shoulder in silent praise before standing and walking into the clearing. He marched straight to the black haired man sitting on a log in the middle of the camp. "What do you kids think you're doing here?" he demanded. "These woods are off limits."

"So?" the younger man haughtily stated.

John's eyes narrowed. "Listen punk, I don't have time for any macho crap. You can either leave quietly or you can argue and I'll drag your butts to jail." He growled glaring at the kid.

"Hans, listen to the man." A blond haired girl sitting beside the scowling young man whispered. "I don't wanna go to jail."

"Quiet Hannah. He's no cop." Hans ground out before looking back at John. "I know all the cops around here and you ain't one of them."

"No, I'm not. I'm special agent John Singer of the F.B.I." John told them flashing his fake identification to the group.

"And I suppose the kid is F.B.I. too?" Hans skeptically asserted.

"He's a trainee." John fibbed. "He's here to get some field experience. Now if you're through with your little inquisition, I want you packed up and ready to go in five. I won't ask again son."

Seeing the determined expression on the older man's face Hans nodded. "Judd, you and Buck put out the fire. Margo, you girls pack up the food." He instructed.

John watched the group for a moment to assure himself that they were breaking camp and then turned to his son. "Sammy, I want you to walk them back to their vehicles." He ordered. "I don't wanna take the chance of them changing their minds and heading to the other campsite."

"I can't leave you here alone!" Sam protested.

"You can and you will." John argued. "This isn't up for discussion Sam."

"But dad you can't go off on your own! Something's wrong! I can feel it!" the youngster fired back. "I mean, don't you think it's odd that these kids are out here despite the deaths being all over the newspapers?"

"Not really" John replied shrugging his shoulders. "Kids do stupid things all the time."

"But dad…"

"Shut it Sam! You will take those kids to their car and that's final!" John growled slapping his neck as he felt a sharp sting. Feeling a cylindrical object embedded in his neck, he pulled it free. Vision wavering, he gazed down at the tiny metal dart in his hand before glancing over at Sam. Seeing his son collapse, the Winchester patriarch took a wobbling step and then crumpled to the ground.

SPN

Hans strode over and knelt down beside the downed Winchesters. He prodded both men smiling as neither man so much as flinched. Standing he turned to his followers. "Bring the young one." He commanded.

"What about the bossy one?" a short chubby teen asked.

"Leave him" Hans instructed.

"May we have him, master?" Hannah asked. Her fangs descended as she licked her lips.

"No! No one touches the hunter!" Hans growled pushing the young woman away from the fallen hunter. "We need him. You know that."

"Yes Hans" Hannah meekly replied. She sidestepped around the angry vampire and quickly followed the men carrying their prisoner.

Hans spared one last glance at the unconscious man before disappearing into the darkness. He would finally have his revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter, Warning: some disturbing situations ahead, nothing graphic

Betaed by my friend, Sammygirl1963 

Previously on Supernatural: Hans spared one last glance at the unconscious man before disappearing into the darkness. He would finally have his revenge. 

SPN

Dean picked up the stick beside him and poked at the fire making it pop and crackle. He causally glanced around the clearing and sighed. After almost half an hour of sitting on this log playing bait, there was still no sign of the Adlet. He hoped that meant it was a no show instead of the creature hunting at the other clearing. He didn't want to think about what would happen if it attacked his family. He knew his dad and brother were both great hunters, but the tension between them right now could cause one of both of them to make a crucial mistake. And if that happened…Dean quickly squashed that line of thinking. He wouldn't go there. His dad and Sam would be just fine. They wouldn't let a petty argument disrupt a hunt.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate against his thigh Dean pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans. _"Time to check in"_ he thought as he glanced at the time on the screen. Flipping his cell open, he hit speed dial one and put the phone to his ear. He listened as it rang and rang before finally going to voice mail. His gut flip flopping, he hit end and then hit speed dial two. "Come on, come on, pick up" he muttered as the cell rang and rang. Dean leapt to his feet as Sam's voice mail came on. "Caleb, something's wrong! We gotta go!" he yelled as he ran out of the clearing.

Caleb raced over to the edge of the clearing. He grabbed Dean's arm as he rushed past stopping the younger man in his tracks. "What's going on Dean?" he asked.

"Something's happened to Sammy and dad! They're not answering their phones!" Dean anxiously relayed.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. They could be after the Adlet." Caleb reasoned.

"No way. They would've called. And if they were tracking the creature, they would have answered and hit number 9. It's a system we've used for years." Dean explained. "I'm telling you something's wrong."

Caleb nodded. "Alright we go. But we tread carefully. Announcing our arrival won't do anybody any good." He instructed. Releasing his friend's arm, the hunter swiftly started towards the other clearing and their missing family.

SPN

Fifteen minutes later the two hunters silently crept up to the edge of the second clearing. Peering through the bushes, they scanned the open area spotting the remains of what looked like a party before their eyes landed on John's unconscious form.

Caleb wrapped Dean in a bear hug to prevent him from running to his injured father. "Stop Dean. Think about Sammy." He whispered in the younger man's ear. "You won't be any good to him if you get yourself knocked out too."

Nodding Dean marginally relaxed in Caleb's hold knowing his friend was right. They sat silently and listened for any sign of the creature or the youngest member of their group. Finally after what felt like hours to the elder Winchester, Caleb released his grip. Dean rushed through the clearing dropping to his knees beside his father's unmoving form. He placed his fingers on his dad's wrist letting out a relieved breath at the steady beat he found there. Checking the older hunter for injuries and finding nothing save for a tiny pinprick on his neck, Dean frowned. Searching the ground around them it didn't take him long to find two small metal darts: one near his father's feet and the other a couple of feet away. "Hey Caleb, I think they were drugged." he called holding up one of the darts.

Caleb glanced over at Dean for a moment before going back to his search. Spotting a disturbed spot on the edge of the clearing, he hurried over. "Dean, over here" he called as he knelt beside his find. Hearing the younger man come up behind him, he pointed to the ground. "Looks like someone was dragged into the woods from here."

"Those are boot prints." Dean gasped examining the sets of prints on either side of the drag marks. "Sammy was right. It wasn't an Adlet."

"Doesn't look like it" Caleb agreed. Standing he glanced from the trail of footprints to his unconscious friend. "Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll follow the tracks, see where they lead. You stay here with your dad. He doesn't need to be alone especially since we're not sure an Adlet's not out there."

"Okay" Dean reluctantly agreed. "But don't take any chances. You hear or see anything, you call me."

"You got it man" Caleb said. Reaching over he squeezed Dean's shoulder before following the tracks into the forest.

SPN

Hans strutted into the living room of the old farmhouse. Climbing onto the top of the ratty recliner, he looked over at his captive. The gangly young man was going to pay for his family's actions. Nobody crossed him and got away with it. "Take him down to the basement and string him up." He instructed the two men holding the unconscious hunter.

"Yes Hans" Judd and Melvin replied. Hoisting the boy up a little higher, the two drug the teen out of the room.

SPN

"You know dad anytime you want to wake up would be good." Dean mumbled. "I really don't want to have to carry your heavy a$$ outta here." Hearing rustling the young man stepped in front of the fallen hunter and raised his gun. He relaxed as his friend Caleb came into view. "Where's Sammy?"

"I don't know. The tracks end at Willows Road. There's no sign of which way they went or what they were driving. I'm afraid whoever took Sam was long gone and there's no way to track them." Caleb reported. "John still out?"

"Yeah" Dean replied dropping down beside his dad. He closed his eyes willing back the tears that filled them. "What are we gonna do, Caleb? I can't lose Sammy."

"We won't Dean. You and your dad are two of the best hunters out there. We'll find Sam in no time." Caleb assured his friend. "But for now we need to get your dad to Jefferson. He'll be able to tell us what was in those darts and when we can expect John to wake up."

"Yeah, okay" Dean said. Hooking an arm under his dad's shoulder, he waited for Caleb to take his father's other arm and then slowly stood bringing the eldest Winchester with him. Once standing he threaded his fingers through a belt loop on the back of John's jeans and started the tedious shuffle back to the impala.

SPN

Intense pain in his arms and shoulders drew Sam out of a deep sleep. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes. Looking up the teen found himself hanging from a hook by his bound wrists. Glancing around the moldy smelling room, he frowned. From the concrete walls and sparse furnishings he could tell he was in a basement. But how he got here was a mystery. The last thing he remembered was arguing with his dad in the…shit! His dad! Was he being held here too?

"Think Winchester think" he muttered. "Okay I gotta get free first. Then I can find dad." Turning his hands, he grasped the hook and slowly started pulling himself up ignoring the pain those movements caused. Just when the rope was almost at the tip of the hook, Sam heard the creak of the door and light spilled into the room. Dropping back down, he gazed over at the door watching as three of the men from earlier walked down the wooden staircase.

"Well, well. Our visitor has finally decided to join us." Hans crowed as he strolled up to the youngest Winchester. "Now young hunter, you will tell us what we need to know."

"Hunter?" Sam repeated, confusion clear on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm an F.B.I. train…" his mouth slammed shut as his captor's fist connected with his jaw.

"Do not lie to me. I can sense a hunter a mile away." Hans growled, lowering his fangs.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the creature before him. Vampires, the teens in the clearing had been vampires. And now he was here while his dad was nowhere in sight. What if they had…no his dad was okay. He had to be. Pushing his fear aside, Sam glared at the black haired man. "Where is my partner?" he ground out.

"You mean the old man?" Hans asked as he circled his prisoner. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's been taken care of." Stopping in front of the teen, the vampire held up his hand, smirking at the horrified expression the sight elicited.

Sam's stomach dropped as he stared at his father's silver wedding ring on the head vamp's finger. His dad would never part with that ring: he'd die first. "You, you ki-killed him?" he stammered.

"He was worthless to us." Hans causally stated. "You on the other hand are the opposite. You are going to help us settle an old score."

"If you think I'm helping you do anything, than you're stupider than you look!" Sam declared spitting in the vampire's face.

Hans angrily wiped his face before delivering a roundhouse kick to the teen's stomach. "I'm done playing with you!" he growled. "Where's Elkins?"

"W-w-who?" Sam coughed.

"Do not play dumb, my child! I want Elkins' location now!" the head vampire shouted.

Channeling his inner Dean, Sam rolled his eyes at the vampire. "My child? Dude, you've been watching way too many late night horror flicks. Nobody talks like that anymore." He told the creature.

Furious Hans paced in front of his captive. "Boys, its seems I have misjudged our prisoner. I think he's going to need a little persuasion before he'll talk." He told the others before walking over and getting right in Sam's face. "And you will talk."

"Screw you" Sam muttered.

"He's all yours gentlemen." Hans said. Turning he headed for the stairs smiling as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

SPN

It was the cold that woke Sam. The damp of the cement floor seeping through his jeans and shirt made him shiver. Thankful that he was not hanging by his arms anymore, the young man focused on the sounds of the room. The last thing he needed was another round of "beat the prisoner". Ascertaining that he was alone, the seventeen year old struggled to open lead weighted eyes. Finally managing to get his right eye partially opened, he gazed around the room. He was lying in the far corner of the basement. There was no sign of his captors.

Knowing he had to escape, Sam placed his palms on the floor, took a deep breath, and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode out wave after wave of pain. It took a few minutes but the pain finally lessened to a more manageable level. Panting the youngest Winchester wrapped an arm around his stomach and slit open his good eye. Blinking to clear his fuzzy vision, he allowed himself a moment to rest before using the wall to pull himself up to stand. Leaning against the wall, he dropped his head as he fought to stay conscious. As soon as the black spots disappeared from his vision, Sammy slowly began shuffling to the stairs holding onto anything to keep himself upright. After what felt like hours, he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Looking up, he sighed. There were only six steps, but with his injuries it would feel more like climbing Mt. Everest. But he didn't have a choice. He had to get out of here and get to his family before the vampires did. The image of his dad's ring on the vampire leader's finger flashed through his mind giving him the strength he needed. Grasping the dusty rail, the young hunter pulled and unsteadily made his way up the rickety staircase. Making it to the top, he reached out a shaky hand and wrapped it around the doorknob.

The door suddenly swung open tossing the teen to the floor. Groaning he gazed up locking eyes with a pissed off Judd. The fist coming towards him was the last thing Sam saw before his world went dark.

SPN

When Sam next opened his eye, he was lying on a soft bed in a different room. Looking around the bedroom, he grimaced at the bright pink that covered everything from the walls to the veil over the bed. Dean would never let him hear the end of it if he rescued him from this room. Thinking about his brother spurred the young hunter into action. He went to move his arms, frowning when they refused to obey his command. Glancing down, he noticed his hands and feet were shackled to the bed and he was naked? What the Hell? Hearing the door open, Sam glanced up, eye widening as a young blond haired woman pranced inside.

Loca smiled as she gazed down at the handsome young man lying on the bed. Taking a seat beside the hunter, she gently palmed the man's cheek. "You're a pretty one." She whispered as her hand moved to his broad chest.

"W-what do you, you want?" Sam stammered, squirming as the lady caressed his chest and stomach.

"Hans said I could play with you." Loca answered. She leaned over the young man and pressed a kiss to his cheek as her hand roamed further down his body.

SPN

"Bobby, Josh, thanks for coming so quickly." John greeted as the two older hunters walked past him into the motel room.

"Quickly? What are you talking about dad? It's been over a day and a half." Dean huffed.

"Not helping Dean" John groused.

"I take it there's no news about Sam yet." Bobby stated.

"Figured that out by yourself, did ya?" Dean sarcastically said.

"Dean!"

"Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean that." Dean apologized. "I'm just worried about Sammy."

"I know kid." Bobby replied as he dropped into a chair at the tiny table in the middle of the room. "Any clue as to what took Little Bit?"

"Not what, who" John corrected. "Sam and I found a group of teenagers and young adults partying at one of the attack sights. They're the ones that took Sam. Not…" the shrill ring of his cell put an end to his conversation. Flipping the phone open the Winchester patriarch was stunned to see his youngest son's name flashing on the screen. "Sam? Sammy, where are you son?"

"I'm sorry. Sam cannot come to the phone right now. He's a little tied up at the moment." Hans replied as he petted Sam's head.

"Hans" John stated.

"You remember me. I'm flattered." The vampire crowed. "I didn't think you would."

"What have you done with my son?" John growled into the receiver. "If you've hurt him, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Hans sneered. "You are in no position to threaten me. I hold all the cards."

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you want?" the Winchester patriarch snapped.

"Your family took something that belonged to mine. I want it back." the head vampire spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid. I've never seen you be…"

"Don't toy with me! You hunters are one big family! You may not have been the one who stole from me and mine but your family did!" Hans hollered. "The old hunter, Elkins, took something very important to me after he slaughtered half my family! I want it back!"

"You're a vampire?" John gasped.

"Took you long enough, hunter." The blacked haired vampire muttered. "Now back to business. You will bring Elkins to me and my family."

"I don't know any…" John cut off as Sam's pained scream flooded his ears. "SAMMY! Leave him alone, you bastard!"

"That's one finger, John. Lie again and I'll break another." Hans calmly announced.

"Okay, okay I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt my son." John conceded.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Hans crowed. "I want the pistol Elkins took from me. And I want Elkins. He killed part of my family. It's only fair that I kill him."

"You'll let Sammy go free if I give him to you?" John asked ignoring the stunned looks on his friends' faces.

"Your son will be returned to you when Elkins is in our possession." Hans assured. "You have two days to deliver him to me. One minute longer and your son is dead."

"I understand" John agreed.

"Good" the vampire replied smiling as his fangs descended. Signaling to the others, he waited for them to surround the youngster on the bed before continuing. "Oh and one small reminder of what happens should you try anything." With a nod, Hans and the other vampires leaned over the struggling hunter and sank their teeth into him.

John dropped the cell as Sam's screams echoed through the room. The tortured screams ended abruptly as the line went dead.

SPN

Judd gazed at the unconscious hunter on the bed. He ran a finger through the blood trickling down the boy's hip. Bringing it to his mouth he sucked the delicious elixir off the digit with a moan. "You're not really going to give him back, are you?" he asked reaching down for another taste.

"Of course not" Hans scoffed. "Once we get the colt and Elkins, we'll kill all of them starting with the boy." Seeing the teenager stir and sluggishly open one eye, the vampire smiled. "Welcome back young one. I was afraid you were going to sleep through all the fun."

"Wha?" Sam mumbled blinking in an attempt to bring his wavering vision into focus.

Chuckling Hans headed for the door. "Boys, follow me. We need to prepare for our guests." He instructed. "Ladies, I'll leave our prisoner in your very capable hands. Take good care of him for me."

"We will. Thank you master." Margo replied, taking a seat on one side of the bed. It had been a long time since she'd had someone so attractive to play with and she planned on making the most of every moment.

Sam warily watched the fuzzy blobs as they closed in on him. He jumped as he felt a cold hand on his thigh. He pulled on the restraints struggling to get away as more hands joined the first, stroking and groping all over his body. "No, leave me alone" Sam muttered as hands touched his most private places. Instead of granting his request, more hands made their way over his trembling form, leaving the young hunter repulsed to the point that he nearly vomited. Holding back a sob, Sam closed his eyes, silently praying that his family found him soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Betaed by my wonderful friend Sammygirl1963 

Previously on Supernatural: Holding back a sob, Sam closed his eyes, silently praying that his family found him soon.

SPN 

Hans gazed around the room scrutinizing all the rearranging they had done in the last couple of hours. The wooden dining table sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by several high backed chairs set the stage for the victory to come. The room was almost ready for the hunters. It just needed one more thing. Going over to the bookshelf in the corner, he carefully took the ancient samari sword off its display hooks. Twirling the sword, he walked back to the table and set the sharp blade beside a leather whip on the lone chair behind the dining table. "It's perfect," Hans announced. Seeing sunlight beginning to seep through the curtains, he turned to his followers. "It's time to rest, my friends. We have a busy night ahead of us."

"What about the hunters?" Judd questioned. "Shouldn't some of us stand guard in case they attack?"

"The hunters won't try anything, not when we have their youngest." Hans stated as he headed out of the room. "Sleep. You will need all your energy for tonight."

"Yes Hans" Judd replied. He glanced around the room once more before turning and following the others out the door.

SPN

John looked up as Bobby and Josh trudged into the room. "Find anything?" he anxiously questioned.

"Sorry John, we searched every vacant warehouse and abandoned house in town. There's no sign of them." Bobby informed his friend. Going to the counter, he poured a mug of coffee before walking over to the table and dropping into a chair. He took a sip of the caffeinated drink as he gazed at the city map that was spread across the rickety table. Picking up a marker, the salvage owner started crossing off all the places they'd searched. He frowned at the realization that they'd already covered almost the whole town without finding a trace of the youngest Winchester.

"Dad! We found'em!" Dean shouted as he bounded into the room. "They're camped out at an old farmhouse outside of town!"

"You sure it's them, Dean?" Joshua asked.

"Positive" Caleb answered. "Most of the kids we talked to said the same thing: there was a weird cult squatting in the old Wilson farmhouse: a cult led by a creepy looking dude with long black hair."

"Did they tell you where the farmhouse is?" John asked.

"Yeah, they said it's about ten miles south of town." Dean clarified. "Said we couldn't miss it: it's the only house in the county that's bright pink."

"Pink?" Bobby repeated.

"Yep, apparently the former owner was some big wig in the pink hat club whatever that is." Caleb explained.

"Who gives a shit about the color of the place? The house could be purple with pink poka-dots for all I care. All that matters is that that's where they're holding Sammy." John growled.

Josh glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Okay, it's eleven now. We'll grab a quick bite to eat while we work up a plan and then head out there."

"What? We don't have time to eat!" Dean protested. "We've gotta go get Sammy!"

"I'm with Dean. We don't have any time to waste. The vampires have hurt him a couple of times already and that's just the times we know about. There's no telling what they've done to Sam since the call." Caleb said.

"The boys are right. We've gotta get out there now." Bobby piped up.

"That's four against one, Josh. We go now." John stated.

Seeing Joshua nod his agreement, Bobby stood and took over. "Okay, here's the plan."

SPN

Thirty minutes later the impala pulled to a stop in a thicket of trees about a mile from their target. John, Dean, and Bobby quickly climbed out and walked to the trunk not even glancing up as a truck drove up and parked beside them.

Popping the trunk, John opened the weapons' compartment and propped up the lid with his shotgun. He grabbed a machete as well as a crossbow and several wooden stakes. The Winchester patriarch waited for Dean and Bobby to arm themselves and then slammed the weapons' compartment and trunk closed. "Remember the plan. We take care of the vampires first, then we get Sam." He reminded, looking pointedly at Dean.

"I got it, dad" Dean groused.

"Alright, let's move out." John ordered. He led the way through the trees and across the barren field next to it following a seldom used path to the centuries old farmhouse the vampires had claimed. He crept along the side of the building until he came to an old wooden door. Grasping the doorknob, he slowly pushed open the door and peered inside. Seeing and hearing nothing, the oldest Winchester signaled the all clear. He slowly stepped into what appeared to be the kitchen of the home and headed for the open entryway on the other side.

Machetes in hand, the hunters silently made their way through the lower floor clearing rooms as they went. Going around a corner, they were met with a staircase. Glancing back at the rest of the group, John motioned a new set of instructions, scowling as two of the others disagreed offering their own suggestions instead. After a short heated hand argument, the group finally settled on a course of action. Splitting up, Caleb and Josh took the lower floors while the others went upstairs to search.

John, Bobby, and Dean walked up to the second floor landing, making sure to avoid any steps that appeared rotted or cracked. Once at the top, they glanced both ways before deciding to start with the closest door and work their way down the short hall. Going over to the first door on the left, the hunters took up their positions and readied themselves for the task ahead.

Holding up three fingers, John did a silent countdown and then slowly opened the door. Spotting two vampires asleep on the room's queen sized bed, the hunter stepped inside the room and tiptoed over to the sleeping creatures. He waited for Bobby to get into position and then raised his machete. Walking out of the room seconds later, John wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve before moving on to the next door.

The hunters went from room to room beheading every vamp they found. Four rooms later, eight of the vampires had been taken care of. Bolstered by their success, the three men confidently walked up to the next door and opened it.

Seeing Hans peacefully sleeping curled around a young raven haired beauty, John saw red. He motioned for Dean to follow and then stepped into the room. He stalked up to the bed and glared down at the vampire who had taken and hurt his son. The father wished he had time to torture the cocky SOB but Sammy was out there somewhere hurt and he took presidence. John would just have to settle for ending the creature's reign of terror. Raising his machete, the Winchester patriarch called the vampire's name, smiling as the creature's eyes opened just before the blade struck its target. When the severed head rolled off the bed, he kicked it across the room before stomping out of the room. Going to the last door, he threw it open not bothering to wait for the others. He walked into the room and froze at the sight before him. "Oh my God! Sammy" he gasped. Dropping his machete, John rushed over to the bed. He placed a shaking hand on his son's neck blowing out a relieved breath as he felt a fast but steady beat. Satisfied that his son was stable for the moment he pulled out his knife and started cutting through the rope binding Sam's hand to the bed.

Dean followed his dad into the room, almost running into the man's back when he suddenly stopped. Wondering what was wrong, he sidestepped around his father. His breath caught as he gazed down at Sam's naked, beaten body. Hurrying to his little brother's side, Dean snatched the comforter off the end of the bed and hastily covered the trembling teen. He then took his knife and swiftly cut through the rope on his sibling's wrist. Turning to free Sam's foot, he was surprised to find Bobby already there. He smiled his appreciation before focusing back on his little brother. "Sammy? Open those eyes for me, kiddo." He called as he gently tapped the younger boy's cheek. "Come on, show me those puppy dog eyes of yours."

After freeing Sam's wrist and foot, John started checking over his son's various injuries. He ran his hands through Sam's long hair searching for any head injuries first before pulling down the blanket Dean had tossed over his brother and feeling along his youngest's ribs. Finding at least two broken and several others cracked, he sighed. That was gonna make getting the kid out of here a little harder than he'd anticipated. After a moment's thought, John pulled the comforter back up to Sam's chin. He tucked the ends around Sam before placing one hand under his son's back and the other under his knees. The eldest Winchester then carefully lifted the teenager and started for the door. "Come on. We're getting out of here." He called over his shoulder.

Taking point, Bobby led the Winchesters through the hall and down the stairs. Seeing Caleb and Josh on their way up, he motioned for them back down. The junk yard owner then hurried to the bottom. "Any trouble?" he asked heading for the door.

"No, we found a couple of vamps napping in one room but we took care of them before they could so much as bat an eye." Caleb explained as he walked beside the older man. Glancing back at the youngest member of their group, he asked, "How bad is he?"

"Bad" Bobby simply replied.

Frowning Caleb dropped back to John's side. "Let me have your keys, Johnny. I'll bring the car up the drive. It'll be faster." He suggested.

"They're in the right front pocket of my jeans." John told the younger man.

Caleb took the keys out of his mentor's pocket and sprinted down the overgrown path that crossed the field. Making it to the impala in minutes, the young hunter hurriedly climbed inside and threw the Chevy into gear. Stomping on the accelerator he yanked the steering wheel to the side causing the classic car to spin around, sending dirt and rocks flying.

Hearing the roar of the impala's engine, Dean let out a sigh of relief. He ran to the car as it skidded to a stop and threw open the back door. Sliding in, the middle Winchester held out his arms for his sibling.

John reluctantly handed his precious bundle over to Dean and then jumped into the passenger seat of his vehicle. "Let's go!" he ordered. Turning in his seat, the Winchester patriarch stared at his unconscious boy. He had a lot to make up for with his youngest. He just hoped he'd have the chance.

SPN

Fifty year old Elmer Jefferson glanced at his watch as he paced back and forth in front of his small clinic. The red haired doctor had come out as soon as he'd gotten the call that the Winchesters were on the way. That had been half an hour ago and he hadn't heard anymore since. Hearing a rumble in the distance, Jefferson strode over to the gurney he'd left by the door. Grasping the side rail, he rolled it down the wheelchair ramp and over to the approaching vehicle. He opened the back door and with Dean's help carefully lifted Sam out of the car and onto the gurney. He swiftly strapped the young man down before rolling the gurney through the clinic doors and into an exam room in the back.

SPN

"What's taking so long?" Dean grumbled, glaring at the doors separating him from his little brother.

"Cool it, Dean. Jefferson will be out when he finishes." John wearily said.

"But it's been over an hour already." Dean whined as he made another circuit of the tiny waiting room.

Seeing John becoming agitated by his son, Caleb decided to intervene. The last thing they needed was the two oldest Winchesters going at it. "Hey, Dean? Why don't we go get some coffee for everyone?" he suggested.

Dean stopped, staring at the older man like he'd grown an extra head. "Are you nuts? I can't leave right now!" he growled.

"We wouldn't be far. The vending machines are right around the corner." Caleb assured his friend.

"Go ahead Dean" Bobby prodded. "We'll call you if Jeff comes out before you get back."

"I'm not…"

"Dean! Go with Caleb!" John barked, pinning the young man with a look that had even Caleb taking a step back.

"Yes sir" Dean glumly replied, his gaze dropping to his feet. He turned to follow Caleb, changing directions as Jefferson walked through the double doors. "How's Sammy? Is he alright? Can I see him?" he questioned as he rushed to the red headed physician.

"Boy give the man a chance to speak" Bobby scolded as he and the others gathered around the doctor.

"It's alright Bobby. Dean's just concerned about his brother." Jefferson excused before looking back at the younger Winchester. "Sam is going to be fine, son. You'll be able to sit with him just as Silvia gets him into a gown. Why don't we all go sit down and I'll fill you in while we wait?"

"Yeah, okay" Dean reluctantly agreed. He glanced longingly at the double doors for a moment and then turned and trudged over to the row of chairs by the wall. Plopping down in one of the green, plastic monstrosities, the worried older brother gave the doctor his attention.

Jefferson snagged a chair with his foot and pulled it over, taking a seat in front of the group of hunters. "Alright gentlemen, I know you want to go sit with Sam, so I'll give you a quick rundown of his injuries." The physician said. "Besides the obvious black eye, Sam has a mild concussion, two broken ribs and three cracked ones, and his left pinky finger was also broken. In addition to those, he has red welts criss-crossing his back from what looks like a belt as well as numerous cuts and bite marks."

"Did they…was he, was he r…" John stuttered.

"Sam wasn't raped" Jefferson assured his friend. "However, I think it was a pretty close call."

"What do you mean? What did they do?" Bobby prodded.

"I'm not exactly sure. The only physical evidence is several bite marks located around his hip and groin area. But something else happened. You see, Sam panicked when he woke while Sylvia and I were disinfecting the bites on his chest. He attempted to push our hands away pleading with us to get off him and leave him alone." The doctor explained.

"Shit!" John exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the arm rest of the chair. He ran his hand through his beard. "Do you think they…"

"I don't know." Jefferson honestly replied. "All I can tell you is that you need to watch what you do and say around Sam. Don't push him to tell you what happened. That'll just make things worse. I can give you the number of a good therapist if you want."

"No, we'll handle it ourselves." John told the doctor.

"Can we see him now?" Dean broke in. He'd heard more than enough. He needed to see his brother now.

Seeing the frantic expression on the young man's face, Jefferson nodded. "Sure" he agreed as he got to his feet. "Just let me make sure he's decent first. I don't think he'd appreciate you guys seeing him in his birthday suit."

John stood and shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks Jeff" he said. "For everything"

"Glad I could help Johnny" the doctor replied with a smile.

SPN

Sitting by his brother's bedside a short time later, Dean mulled over what Jefferson had told them. Sammy had been very touchy-feely as a little boy, still was, though the kid would never admit it. Of course the hugs and back rubs had become bumped shoulders or affectionate swats to the head but the meaning was still the same. What was he gonna do if the doctor was right and Sam couldn't stand to be touched? How would he comfort him after a hunt gone wrong or one of Sam and John's famous fights? A low moan from the bed derailed his thoughts. Glancing down Dean watched as his younger brother's eyes fluttered and then opened to half-mast. "Hey Sammy, 'bout time you decided to join us." He muttered.

Sam's eyes traveled around the room before settling back on Dean. "Whe?" he croaked.

"You're at Jefferson's clinic." The elder Winchester replied. He reached out to brush his sibling's hair out of his face only to retract his hand when Sam flinched away from him. "Easy dude, I was just trying to get your hair outta your eyes."

"So-rry, De" Sam yawned.

"Nothing to be sorry for kiddo" Dean said smiling as the younger man's eyes began to close. "Get some sleep, Sammy. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Watching as Sam's eyes slipped closed once again, Dean knew he would do whatever it took to get his Sammy back. In no way was he going to allow the kidnapping to destroy the bond that he and his brother shared. Sam was the keystone in his foundation and without him, Dean's world would surely come tumbling down. "It's gonna be okay, buddy. You're not alone, we'll get through the aftermath of this together as a family." The older brother whispered as a silent tear slipped from his eye and trailed down his face.

Standing just outside the door, John fought back his own tears as he listened to the words that Dean was saying. He knew it was his fault that Sam had been so badly traumatized and couldn't help but wonder if his youngest would forgive him. If only he had listened to his baby boy, then maybe Sam wouldn't have been kidnapped and put through a living hell. "I swear I'm going to make this up to you kiddo, even if it takes me the rest of my life." John thought. Needing some time alone to think, he turned and walked out the sliding doors of the clinic.

SPN

A couple of hours later, John trudged back into the clinic. He slowly made his way over to his son's room, pausing at the door. After all the time he'd spent thinking, he still had no idea how to fix this mess. He was just going to have to wing it and hope he didn't make things worse. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the task ahead and pushing the door open, walked into the room. Glancing at his boys, John wasn't surprised to see Dean slumped over in his chair asleep. He had been expecting it. The kid hadn't slept a wink since Sam had been taken. The Winchester patriarch silently crept across the small room to the huge metal cabinet in the corner. Opening the double doors, he pulled out a thin, blue blanket and draped it over his eldest. He then walked around the bed and wearily dropped into the only other chair in the room. Running a hand across his beard, he sighed. His actions had caused all of this. If he'd just listened to Sam instead of dismissing him, Sam wouldn't be lying in a bed at Jefferson's clinic. Maybe Bobby and Josh were right: maybe it was time he stopped shielding Sammy. After all, the boy wasn't a little kid anymore no matter how much he wanted him to be. But John didn't know if he could do that. He just wasn't ready to acknowledge the fact that his baby was no longer the innocent little boy he remembered.

A faint rustling sound drew John out of his thoughts. Looking over at the bed, he saw a pained hazel eye staring back at him. "Hey Sammy" he greeted, smiling down at his boy. "How are you feeling? You're not hurting, are you? I can get Jefferson to give you something if you're in pain."

"I'm okay" Sam rasped.

Picking up the cup of water Jefferson had brought in earlier, John helped Sam lift his head enough to drink. "Better?" he asked after the teen had taken a few sips.

"Yeah" Sam replied, settling back against his pillow. "Thanks dad" Turning away from his dad, he waited for the lecture he knew he deserved for royally screwing up the hunt. He frowned when a full minute went by without a sound from the Winchester patriarch. Confused by his dad's silence, the teen risked a glance at his father. "I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't have…"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Sam." John interrupted. "You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who refused to listen when you said something was off."

"But if I'd…"

"No buts Sammy. The blame rests solely on your old man's shoulders. None of this was your fault and I don't want to hear you blaming yourself again. Understand?" John lightly scolded. He reached out to pat his son's chest, retracting it as he saw the fear in the youngest Winchester's eyes.

Hurt flashed across his father's face at his flinch and Sam dropped his gaze in shame. "Sorry dad" he apologized. "I know you won't…but they, they kept…I, I tr-tried b-b-but they, they w-would,dn't…and, I, I just, I c-c-can't…" Sam stuttered, before finally losing his composure and bursting into tears.

Seeing his baby boy break down, John jumped out of his chair. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Feeling his son stiffen and begin to struggle, he started rubbing the teen's back knowing the movement had always calmed the boy. "Shhh, it's okay Sammy. They can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now. I've got you." He soothed. Scooting up the bed a little, the Winchester patriarch pushed the blanket off his youngest before carefully picking up the young man and settling him on his lap. Ignoring the protests of his back and legs, John slowly began to rock his giant boy. "Shhh, it's alright buddy. Daddy's got you."

SPN

"You think we gave them enough time alone with Sammy?" Caleb asked as he walked through the sliding doors with Bobby and Josh.

"Of course we did" Joshua confidently stated.

"I hope you're right 'cause I really need to see for myself that Little Bit is okay." Bobby told the other hunters. Seeing a frowning Jefferson walk out of the youngest Winchester's room, he hurried over. "What's wrong?" he asked, stepping up to the physician.

"Just the people I wanted to see" Jefferson said.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." Caleb muttered. "What'd John do now?"

"No, it's nothing like that. John hasn't done anything stupid, this time. In fact, it's just the opposite. It seems he finally did something right." The doctor explained. "Come on, I'll show you."

Curious the three hunters quietly followed the physician into the room, smiles splitting their faces at the sight of Sam curled in his father's lap asleep.

Josh tapped the doctor on the shoulder to get his attention. "What's the problem, Jeff?" he asked. "They're all sleeping peacefully."

"That's kinda the problem." Jefferson replied. Seeing the men's confused expressions he explained. "I don't want to wake them up 'cause they obviously need the sleep but they can't stay like that all night. Sam doesn't need to be curled up like that, not with his injuries. And that position and the added weight has got to be killing John's back. He won't be able to move if he stays like that for much longer. Plus, Sam will flip if he wakes up and realizes that not only is he sitting on his dad's lap but he's been mooning everybody that came in the door."

"Yeah, that would definitely freak the kid out." Caleb agreed. "So, you want us to move Sammy off John's lap?"

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy. See, Sam's holding onto Johnny's shirt. When I tried to detach his hands, he tightened his grip. We're gonna have to move both of them at the same time." Jefferson clarified. "And I can't do that by myself."

"We can do that." Bobby announced. Going over to the bed, he carefully placed his arms under the littlest Winchester's back and knees. "Josh, you and Caleb scoot John down onto the bed while I hold Sam." The junk yard owner waited for the others to get into position. "Okay, on three. One, two, three" Working together, the hunters swiftly managed to rearrange the father and son without waking either one.

"Thanks guys" Jefferson whispered heading to the door. "Come on now. Let's get out of here before we wake them up."

"I'm gonna stay in here with them." Caleb softly replied.

"You don't have to do that, Caleb. I'll be in and out all night checking on Sam." Jefferson informed the younger man.

"I know but I just, I need to be here." Caleb disclosed.

"Okay, I'll bring a cot in for you." The doctor agreed. "They're not very comfortable but it beats sleeping on the floor."

"Thanks Jeff" Caleb whispered dropping into the empty chair by the bed. "But you don't have to get a cot. I'll be fine right here."

"And leave me to drag your heavy a$$ over to a cot when you fall asleep and start sliding down the chair? I don't think so. I've already done that once today. Carting Dean to his cot was more than enough exercise for these tired old bones." the physician groused. "So I'm bringing the cot in here and you will park your butt on it. Got it?"

"Yes sir" Caleb meekly answered.

"That's better" Jefferson said. "I'll bring it in for you as soon as I see these two out."

"Okay" Caleb responded. "Night guys"

"See you in the morning, Caleb" Bobby quietly called before walking out the door with Jefferson and Josh.

SPN

Sam woke to the feeling of a pair of hands on his body. "Nonono! I'm still with the vampires! It was all a dream!" he thought. Struggling to stay calm, the teen feigned sleep and attempted to assess his situation the way his dad had taught him. He was still on a bed but something was different. He wasn't tied up anymore and his head and shoulders were resting on something soft and warm. 'Not something, someone' Sam corrected as he became aware of the rise and fall of the person's chest. The feeling of a scratchy sheet on his bare behind was the last straw. Sam lost it! Rolling to the side he struck out at the body beside him smiling as his fist connected solidly with the person's chin. More hands came, wrapping around him, trying to pin him down and stop his struggles. But he refused to give up. Sam punched and kicked for all he was worth. They weren't going to get him without a fight.

"Caleb! Dean! Hold him!" John commanded. He tightened his hold on his youngest son's chest. "Sam stop!"

Knowing that they needed to get through to Sam before he hurt himself, Dean released his hold on his little brother's legs and slid up to the headboard of the bed. Grasping his sibling's chin, he forcefully turned the teenager's head until they were face to face. "Sammy! Sammy, look at me!" he ordered smiling as his brother's good eye snapped open. "Sammy, it's okay. You're safe." He cooed. Letting go of Sam's chin, Dean moved his hand up and started running it through the younger man's chestnut locks.

Sam gazed up at his big brother in confusion. "Dean?" he whispered before looking up. "Dad?"

"Hey buddy. You okay now?" John asked. Feeling his son's struggles stop, he loosened his hold on his youngest.

"Y-yes sir" Sam replied. Seeing the bruise blossoming on his father's face, he winced. "Sorry dad"

"It's not your fault, Sammy. Jeff and I shouldn't have put our hands on you when you were sleeping. We're the ones who are sorry." John corrected.

"John's right, son. We're the ones that were in the wrong." Jefferson agreed. "I'm sorry I scared you Sam."

"It's okay" Sam said with a yawn.

"Think I could finish my exam, now?" the physician asked. Getting a nod, he pulled out his stethoscope before hesitating. "Do you want these three to stay or would you be more comfortable if they stepped out?"

"Can Dean stay?" Sam whispered dropping his gaze to his hands.

"Of course he can" Jefferson assured his patient.

John carefully slid off the bed. "Sammy, Caleb and I will be right outside the door if you need us, okay?" he told his son.

"Yes sir" Sam replied giving his father a slight smile.

John returned his son's smile and then reluctantly turned and walked over to the door. "See you in a minute, kiddo" he called before stepping through the door and shutting it behind him.

SPN

"How's Sammy?" Bobby asked as he walked into the clinic, carrying a full cup holder.

"Jefferson's checking him out now." Caleb informed him. Taking one of the Styrofoam cups, he took a huge gulp of the hot liquid. "Man, that's good."

"I hope one of those is for me." Jefferson said as he walked out the door.

"Here you go, Jeff" Josh said, handing an extra-large cup to the physician. "Sam doing okay?"

Jefferson took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Physically, Sam's doing well. He's still in a good bit of pain, but that's to be expected with the broken ribs."

"So he's gonna be okay?" Bobby questioned.

"Physically, yes. It's his emotional state that has me worried. He panicked when he woke up this morning and felt my hand on his wrist. It took all four of us to keep him from hurting himself till he calmed down." The doctor explained.

"Sam will be alright, Jeff. I'll make sure of it." John stated, reaching for the door to Sam's room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a son to take care of."

Bobby whistled. "Who is that and what did he do with John?" he teased.

"I think that's the elusive Daddy John we just encountered. I hadn't seen him in so long, I was beginning to think he was extinct." Joshua joked.

"Cute guys" Jefferson mumbled. "Come on, let's give them a few minutes."

"Yeah" Caleb agreed. "We need to give Dean and John some time alone with Sammy."

SPN

Sam glanced up as his father walked into the room. "I'm sorry I punched you dad."

"Sammy, I swear if you say sorry again, I'm gonna turn you over my knee and give you something to be sorry about." John grumbled, taking a seat on the bed beside his youngest. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Sor…I mean I got it." Sam quickly corrected. While he was ninety-nine percent sure his dad wouldn't carry out his threat, the teen really didn't feel up to testing him. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "Dad, when can I get outta here?"

"Jeff said it'll at least be tomorrow morning." John replied. "He wants to make sure you're healing alright before he lets you go."

"Oh" Sam whispered.

"Okay, I know that look. What's up, kiddo?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing, I umm, I just, I don't…" Sam stammered. "C-can I h-have my, my clothes? Please? I don't, don't…"

"Got ya" John broke in. "I'll have Caleb go get your duffle from the room, alright?"

"Thanks dad" Sam replied with a yawn.

"Get some sleep, Sammy" John said.

Reaching out Sam grabbed his father's and brother's hands. "You'll stay with me?" he timidly asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Not going anywhere, Sammy" the Winchester patriarch promised, squeezing his son's hand.

"Yeah, wild horses couldn't drive us away, dude." Dean declared as he settled back against the headboard.

Closing his eyes, Sam smiled for the first time in days. He knew he had a long road ahead of him in overcoming the torture he had suffered at the hands of the vampires, but as long as he had his family beside him, he knew he would eventually feel safe and secure once again.


End file.
